Harriet Potter and Wait, what?
by Addy.is.not.a.Laddy
Summary: Harry goes from an old man to suddenly 11 again, but something's wrong.  He's not a he anymore, and now she has to deal with everyone she ever knew suddenly being different people.  Not your average Gender Bend story.


**Title: Harriet Potter and... Wait, what?  
><strong>

**Summary: Harry goes from an old man to suddenly 11 again, but something's wrong. He's not a he anymore, and now she has to deal with everyone she ever knew suddenly being different people. Not your average Gender Bend story.  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Yep. Totally own it. That's why Luna ended up with Newt Scamander's son. Blegh. She would have been better off with Neville. /sarcasm  
><strong>

**Authour's Note: Yeah, I was on Devart just browsing guiltily while thinking I should be doing my NaNo when I spotted a picture titled Harriet Potter. I clicked and that's when the plot bunnies started running away with me. Credit is due to maaria on Deviantart for the idea, although I'm sure someone else came up with it before now. So this is my new NaNo for now. Let's have fun with this, because I'm gonna try and make it to 50k by the end of the month, and NaNo's already 1/3 over... .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting up, Harry looked down incredulously, trying to make sense of what the heck was going on, but couldn't. After standing and looking into the mirror, the truth couldn't be denied any more though. Harry was a girl. She blinked a few times, poking her chest with confusion and checking in her drawers to make sure. Slowly she shook her head, trying to clear it.<p>

Clearly she was dreaming, because that was the only way this made any sense. In the mirror stood a young girl with long hair and a lightning scar, who seemed very disturbed by what she was seeing. Last that Harry remembered, she had been sitting in her home with her grandchildren and Ginny, laughing, when a sudden pain had come into her arm and she had blacked out.

Had she, died? Well, she had been a man when that had happened, so she wasn't really sure what was going on. If she had died, wouldn't she just be dead, or something? But no, there she stood in girly pyjamas and obviously only 11 years old. She heard a light rapping on her door, and a voice she didn't recognize spoke up.

"Harriet! Only ten minutes until we have to leave for the train station, so you had better get moving. Otherwise I've got a switch with your name on it." Harry started when she heard that, and quickly began scrambling around her room, trying to figure out what to wear. One drawer she opened held underthings that made her blush, but she tried to get dressed as fast as she could in a tee and jeans, and noticed a trunk at the base of her bed that was wide open and nearly full.

In a panic, she began to throw more stuff in it, not sure what was already there before slamming it closed and dragging it out with her down the stairs.

The second she was out of her room, a tall, thin man had already picked up the trunk and was off with it, and Harry looked after it in confusion, feeling so lost. Once she had gotten her wits back about her though, she noticed something very strange. This was number four on Privet drive, and she had a room. If she was eleven, wasn't she supposed to be living under the stairs? She heard a screech of an owl and practically flew down the stairs. Sitting on top of her trunk was Hedwig, who seemed to be very happy to see Harry. Harry reached towards her in wonder, before the tall skinny man waved for her.

"Come along, silly girl. Got to get you to the station, or they won't take you out of our hair." Then the man looked past Harry to a rather large and short woman. "Vern, is Bailey ready to go yet? "

"Not yet, Filbert, but she should be on her way."

As the stout woman spoke, an incredibly thin girl with long blonde hair came down the stairs, and stood next to Vern. After a moment of looking at the familiar faces, Harry nearly had a heart attack. This was Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, except they were… the wrong gender.

Harry retreated into his mind as the realization came to her, and desperately wanted to try and figure out why everything was so wrong. She pulled out of it when she realized the girl Dudley was poking her. She looked up with wide eyes and Bailey just ignored her, instead handing over a thin stick of wood.

"You forgot you wand, dummy. How you gonna do magic if you forget it, huh? Better not do that there, or someone might step on it." And she smiled lightly.

At the train station, everything was still the same as Harry remembered, so she just went with it, rolling her stuff behind her. Once she got to the platform Filbert, the girl verson of Petunia, patted her head, and then led the rest of them away.

From behind her she heard a voice saying. "Packed with muggles. Of course I should have expected it." Harry turned so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash and saw a gaggle of red-haired people. There was a set of twins in the group that made Harry start to wonder if she had gone mad, because it was starting to look like everything she had known had flipped.

She wondered absently if she was possibly under some sort of illusion, but the longer she was here the less likely it seemed. Almost like following a siren call, she walked towards the group of people, sure that somehow the illusion would dissipate soon. A tall man smiled at her rolling her trunk and owl behind her, and she smiled at them, unsure of what to do.

"Um… How do I get on to the platform?" she asked quietly. She was afraid that somehow if she didn't talk to the male version of Mrs. Weasley she wouldn't end up friends with this new girl version of Ron. She man smiled cordially at her and gestured to all his daughters, with a small boy hiding behind the crowd.

"You can just watch Penny and the twins go through, if you want. That'll answer your question, missy. One of my daughters is starting this year as well." He gestured to a short-haired girl in a skirt that Harry knew to be the girl version of Ron but looked remarkably like Ginny. The way he said is was so paternal and kind that Harry knew immediately this was indeed the male version of Molly. She watched the girls run through the barrier, before thanking the man and going through herself.

It took her a while to find an empty compartment on the train, but as she was looking she was running over her memories of her school years. They had been so bright in her other life. The boy that was Harry in some other world from this one had long forgotten most of what had transpired in school, except the biggest events. The Philosopher's stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Tournament, and defeating Voldemort, all of those events had happened before he was even 18. And now, for some reason he was a she, and she was 11 again.

For some reason, that thought disturbed her less than it probably should have. She was interrupted from her train of thought by the door to her compartment opening and the girl version of Ron walking in. Harry gave her a smile, gesturing to the seat across from her.

"Sorry, the other compartments were full, and I recognized you from the station, so I figured… I'm Ronda, by the way, Ronda Prewett." She said, trying to not look awkward. Harry smiled.

"I'm Harriet. Harriet Potter. At least, that's why my uncle calls me." She saw the shock on Ronda's face, and just smile, pulling her hair off her forehead before Ronda even had time to ask, and then letting it drop. "Call me Harry. Not Hairy, like a monster, Harry like the boy's name. I don't much like Harriet, I think."

The girl nodded, still blinking at him as the train got underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go. It's gonna get better I swear. I am just establishing what the heck's going on first. :P**

**Posted 11/10/2011 13:23 MST**


End file.
